Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hula doll having compound motions, and to a mechanism for producing these compound motions.
A variety of animated figures or dolls having driving mechanisms are known, and are discussed hereunder. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,775 to Kim, a dancing hula doll is shown which is actuated by an oscillating arm member having a forked end which causes movement of the body of the figure due to engagement of the fork end with a pin connected to the body, thereby moving the hips left and right. The doll as a whole is thereby slowly rotated in a single rotational direction while a melody is played by a sound-producing device.
Ostrander, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,334, discloses a doll having an inertia mass which is connected to the arms and legs of the doll by a connecting linkage. Slight movements of the doll cause the limbs to move, due to relative movement between the body of the doll and the inertia mass.
Stewart, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,064, teaches an animated doll having a tiltable head and movable arms. The arms can be moved independently of the head by turning a control knob, while tilting of the head can be accomplished by operating the arms in a predetermined manner.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,974,440 to Clark, a doll is shown having pivotable arms which can be actuated by pressing of respective linkage arms disposed in the torso of the doll, to cause pivoting of the arms about a shoulder axis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,894,356 to Campdera Sala, a dancing toy figure having a gear-driven mechanism is shown, for causing a vibrating motion of the figure and pivoting motion of arms of a figure. The arms are driven in opposite directions by a mechanical linkage.
Bold, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,154,121, shows another type of actuating linkage for arms of a figure toy. The arms are reciprocated by a linkage member, which in turn is driven by a spring-powered rotary member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,484 to Meehan, a rotatable doll is shown which is supported by a spring. The doll has arms which are separately controlled by a pair of cam followers. The cam followers track respective concentric cam pathways which are disposed on a moving base portion. The base is caused to rotate relative to the doll by a supporting turntable, while the doll portion is held in a stationary position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,764 to Yeu, a dancing doll is shown which alternately moves its hips left and right while simultaneously oscillating about a horizontal axis and producing a melody. A mechanical linkage drives the hips of the doll in a reciprocating manner relative to a base which itself is caused to rotate about a vertical axis in alternatingly opposite directions.
In French Pat. No. 1,358,555 to Decamps, a figure toy is shown having a head portion which is pivotably connected to a body portion. The figure toy includes separate additional supports provided for supporting the head portion and the body portion. A linkage reciprocally drives the body portion relative to a leg portion which is itself pivotably pinned to the body portion. This causes a compound movement of the body portion, the leg portion, and the head portion about parallel horizontal axes. In French Pat. No. 1,299,659 to Baumier, a doll is shown having a power drive means and mechanical linkages for causing doll arm movement about a pivot axis. A control linkage is caused to reciprocate by a pinned linkage driven by an eccentrically-mounted pin which is disposed on a rotating member.
It is therefore a problem in the prior art to produce an animated figure having realistic limb and body movements with relatively few internal moving parts.